Lawn chairs, beach chairs, and the like are typically used in a sunny environment where at least a measure of shade is often desirable. Normal shade giving devices are not always portable and, even when so, can be just one more item to transport and set up and take down. Continual changes in positioning of a chair or the shade device is usually necessary. It is therefore desirable to provide a device that is readily transportable, selectively included as a part of a chair, conveniently repositioned, fully adjustable, and assisted with regard to elevation of the shading device.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrellas, and more specifically to a collapsible chair umbrella with swivel mount shaft support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art is replete with umbrellas and recreational chairs, with some devices including the joining of both. Limitations exist, though, in such combinations in the prior art. Designs of umbrella attachment differ greatly from the present invention. Also, the present invention offers multiple advantages not offered by the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,187 issued to Izzo on May 22, 2001 discloses an adjustable beach chair umbrella comprising an umbrella with a canopy and a rod and, unlike the present collapsible chair umbrella, is mounted to the top of the tubular frame of a beach chair's backrest. Such mounting appears to be less stable than the swivel shaft support shaft mount of the present invention. Furthermore, the umbrella adjustment mechanism appears to be less easily used to adjust an umbrella than the ball swivel mounting of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,838 issued to Thomas on Nov. 19, 1974 discloses an umbrella mounting bracket adapted for mounting the standard of an umbrella on the top portion of a chair back rest. The device differs from the present invention in that it is a bracket only. Further, the bracket is not similar in design or function to the present invention. The bracket offers no assistance in elevation of an umbrella, nor does it offer the support swivel of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,184 issued to Stein et al. on May 5, 1992 discloses a beach chair rotatably mounted to a spike. While such beach chair provides an umbrella which, unlike the present invention, cannot be swiveled in multiple directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,141 issued to Chen on Oct. 3, 1989 discloses an adjustable umbrella support which attaches to a tubular side frame of a beach chair and comprises two flexible components for adjusting the umbrella. However, unlike the present collapsible chair umbrella with swivel support shaft mount, the support is located on the side frame, the support is likely to get in the way of a user's arm when seated. Also, due to the support being located on the side frame, the bending umbrella may be positioned at least partially in front of a user's face. Unlike the present collapsible chair umbrella, the placement is uncomfortable and inconvenient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,724 issued to Fuser on Mar. 7, 1989 discloses a sunshade holder for deck chairs and baby carriages which provides a U-shaped rod mounted on each tubular back rest side frame of a deck chair or baby carriage. Due to its side frame mounting, a user's arms may be pinched in the mounting devices when a user raises his or her arms outwardly and toward the back rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,280 issued to Regan on Aug. 21, 1962 discloses an umbrellas adapter for a folding chair which does not encompass an umbrella and which does not provide the more sturdy and wind-resistant dual mount design of the present invention.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a collapsible chair umbrella with swivel mount shaft support that provides for the advantages of the present invention, therefore, a need exists for an improved collapsible chair umbrella with swivel mount shaft support. In this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.